Welcome Back, Eli
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Eli returns home from her vacation into the loving arms of her girlfriend, Umi, EliUmi Fluff
1. chapter 1

Eli was sitting in her seat on the airplane that she and her parents were flying in from Russia back to Japan after vacationing on a whole weekend. The only problem was that Eli had been unhappy for most of the trip, sure she had enjoyed being on vacation with her parents...but the main reason the blonde was upset, was because she had been away from her girlfriend, Umi Sonoda. Both she and Umi had been dating for entire weekend and had enjoyed every moment they shared together. Eli's parents had accepted her as a lesbian and were happy for their daughter to have a such caring and compassionate girlfriend like Umi. They had accepted Umi after getting to know her better after Eli had invited over for dinner.

While they were on vacation in Russia, both Eli's parents could tell that she was upset because she missed Umi. They had also overheard Eli talking to Umi since both girls had opened a Face Time account on their laptops/home computers, and even gave Eli privacy to talk to her blue haired girlfriend. Before they had left the hotel they were staying at, they had asked Eli to sit down on her hotel bed so they could talk. Her father said, "Eli, dear, your mother and I know how much you've missed being with Umi this past week. So that is why, when we arrive back in Japan later today, you can spend as much time with her as you wish." Eli's baby blue cerulean eyes flashed with happiness, "Really? You and mom are really going to let me spend as much time I want with Umi?" Her mother and chuckled at how happy their daughter was as she answered, "Of course Eli. All we want is for you to be happy. We hate seeing you so miserable and as long as you're happy being with Umi, we're happy." Eli smiled as she hugged both parents, telling they were the best.

While their plane was stilling flying, it was nearing Japanese air space and Eli got on her while dialing Umi's cellphone number and hoping she would get reception. She heard the phone ring twice and a familiar voice answer softly, "Hello?" Eli smiled answered happily, "Hello Umi-chan!" She would then hear her girlfriend reply back happily after hearing her voice, "Hello Eli-chan! How are you? Are still in Russia?" The blonde giggled and answered, "No silly, I'm flying back to Japan right now. My plane will land in two hours. Could you come pick me up?" Umi smiled with her tan brown eyes sparking as her girlfriend was coming home, "Of course I'll be there! I just to wake my mom and I'll be at the airport by the time you land!" Eli smiled before ending the phone call, "Perfect, I'll see there sweetie! I love you!" The blonde blew her Umi a kiss over the phone and Umi replied smiling, "I love you too!" The blue haired girl blew her Eli a kiss over the phone and immediately got dressed.

After waking up her mother and telling her that Eli was returning home from Russia, she drove Umi to the airport. The blue haired girl asks as she turns to her mother, "Mom, could you please wait here while I go find Eli?" Mrs. Sonoda nods with a happy smile, since Umi was going to be reunited with Eli, "Of course, sweetie. You go find Eli and I'll be here ready to take you girls wherever you want to go." Umi smiled at her mother and said while kissing her cheek, "Thank mom! I'll be right back with Eli!" Mrs. Sonoda simply smiled as she watched her daughter enter the airport. Umi had walked inside the airport glancing around, scanning the huge crowd of people preparing to board their own planes or leaving after picking or dropping someone off. She would stop searching as she spotted her blonde girlfriend sitting on a bench. Eli's baby cerulean eyes were sparkling in delight as she got off the bench and made her way to Umi, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a loving embrace, "I missed you Umi-chan!" Umi smiled as she hugged her blonde girlfriend, "I missed you too Eli-chan!"

Umi asked as she gently brushed her knuckles against the Eli's left cheek and then moving upward, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend's blonde hair, "What would like to do since you're back home babe?" Eli smiled as she lost herself after feeling her Umi's touch, "Would you like to go on a date to the amusement park?" Umi smiled at the blonde's suggestion and said, "Oh, Eli, that a great idea! Of course I would love to go a date with you at the amusement park!" The two girls pressed their lips in a gentle kiss and pulled away, smiling as they sighed after tasting each other's lips after a whole weekend. Eli's parents were hanging back in the background and smiling as they witnessed Eli and Umi hugging each other and kissing. They waved good bye and were happy for Eli to be reunited with her girlfriend and watched as they walked out of the airport, holding hands. Mrs. Sonoda smiled as she saw Umi and Eli holding hands as they got in the back seat and asked, "Where would you and Eli-chan like to go Umi?" Umi answered smiling, "Could you please drop us off at the amusement park, Mom? Her mother said smiling, "Of course honey, but make sure you and Eli buckle up first." Both girls had buckled up as Umi's mother asked and they drove off for the amusement park.


	2. The Amusment Park

After arriving outside the amusement park, both Umi and Eli had gotten out of the car, but not before thanking Mrs. Sonoda for driving them. Umi's mother smiled and said, "I hope you and Eli have a nice romantic time together Umi." Umi smiled at her mother, "Thank you mom. I'll be sure to give you a call when Eli and I are ready to come home." After both girls had entered the amusement park through the front entrance, they were surprised to see Honoka and Maki there as well. Eli asked surprised, "Honoka-chan and Maki-chan? What are you guys doing here?" Maki giggled as she and Honoka were holding hands with their fingers interlaced together, "What does it look like , Eli-chan? Honoka-chan and I are dating, isn't that right baby?" Both Umi and Eli were surprised by what the redhead had just called Honoka as she blushed after being called her new pet name and asked together, "Baby?" Honoka smiled after Maki had tenderly kissed her left cheek, "That's Maki's new pet name for me ever since we started dating and I love it when she calls me that."

Maki asked as she had wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist, "So are you and Umi on a date too Eli?" The blonde answered, while nodding as she and Umi were holding hands as well, "Yes, we are Maki. Say since the four of us are here, why don't we make this a double date?" Umi, Honoka and Maki had smiled at Eli's suggestion and agreed, since today would be the first time the two couples double dated. Umi asked since they would let Maki and Honoka decide what rides they would try first, "What ride would you and Honoka like to try first?" The red head and orange haired girl had gave Umi's question serious thought and Maki answered, "How about we try the Ferris wheel first, and then we go on the ride you and Eli choose, Umi?" Eli asked as she turned to Umi if she agreed, "What do you say sweetie? Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" The blue haired girl said smiling, "Of course, babe! I'd like to go the Ferris wheel!" Honoka would answer a little reluctant, "Um, sure, let's go." Maki, Umi and Eli were surprised by how Honoka answered, as they detected fear in her voice.

The girls had walked over to where the Ferris Wheel was and were surprised by how many people were in line to ride it, probably at least 20 or 30 and got in line for their turn. After twenty minutes had passed, the girls had gone on their turn, Maki and Honoka on the first cart and Umi and Eli on the third cart. After six other couples had took their seats in the remaining six carts, the man operating the Ferris Wheel had activated the ride. Once the wheel started going, Maki heard whimpering and turned to her surprise to see her Honoka softly whimpering as they started going up. Maki asked, "Honoka, what is it sweetie? What's wrong?" Honoka answered softly while glancing away in shame, "I'm afraid of heights Maki." Maki asked softly, "How come you didn't tell me?" Honoka answered softly, "The reason why I didn't mention it before was because I didn't want you, Umi or Eli to think of me as a coward, for thinking that I'd fall off the ride." The redhead softly cupped her girlfriend's left cheek, having Honoka look at her as she said, "Honoka, baby, I would never think of you as a coward. You don't have to be afraid of falling, because I'll never let you fall. I love you baby, just keep your eyes on me." Honoka smiled as tears formed at the corner of her eyes, "I love you too Maki." Honoka and Maki locked lips in a passionate kiss, as they went two times around on the Ferris wheel, with most people whistling or awing at how cute and adorable they were as a couple.

After getting off the Ferris Wheel, the four girls on a roller coaster ride with an Old Western theme called 'the Wild West Trail' with well designed tunnels decorated with man-made crystals and mining lanterns that ran on computer controls to light up. Umi asked as she was excited to go the ride, especially there was a banner reading 'Brand New Roller Coaster Ride of the Year', "Guys, you want to try going on the Wild West Trail? It's brand new!" Both Maki and Honoka smiled as they were more than happy to go the new roller coast ride, Honoka especially thanks to the pep talk and kiss from her redhead girlfriend on the Ferris Wheel. The only one who wasn't exactly thrilled was Eli, was she a little nervous about going on the ride. When they first got on the roller coaster, Umi and Eli riding in the first car and Honoka and Maki in the second car behind them, they started out slowly and screamed playfully as they accelerated and went around the first loop.

As they were approaching the first tunnel, Umi turned to see if her Eli was having fun, but noticed her girlfriend becoming pale as a ghost. The blue haired girl asked softly, "Eli, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Eli said with tears showing at the corner of her eyes, "I'm afraid of the dark." Umi said as she cupped her right cheek and said, "You don't have to be afraid sweetie. I'll protect you the entire time, just keep your beautiful eyes on me." The blonde smiled lovingly at her blue haired girlfriend as they locked lips in a tender loving kiss. They went on the ride for two laps until they stopped after the second time. After the four girls had gotten off the roller coaster, Maki asked her Honoka, "You okay there baby?" Honoka smiled as she said smiling at her redhead girlfriend, "I'm alright sweetie, thanks to you." The two girls shared a tender kiss before pulling away smiling. Umi asked as she was holding her blonde girlfriend's hand , "Feeling better Eli?" Eli asked while cupping her blue haired girlfriend's face in both hands, "I am now, thanks to you, my love." Umi smiled as they shared a tender kiss and pulled away, smiling at each other.

Just as soon as the blonde turned her back, Umi could see Eli's nice butt through her white dress and couldn't help but admire at how shapely it was. Umi then playfully spanked her butt and Eli had let out a cute yelp, but smile at Umi as she had walked up beside her and resting her left hand on the blonde's left butt cheek, which would make Eli blush but smile at her blue haired girlfriend. Both Honoka and Maki turned after hearing a smack and yelp, but would smile after seeing it was just Umi and Eli. The two couples had then went over to the snack bar and ordered lunch; Maki had paid for her and Honoka while Umi paid for her and Eli. Honoka and Maki had ordered two cheeseburgers with ketchup, French fried and two small drinks; one lemonade and one Diet Pepsi. Eli had also paid for the same thing as Maki, two cheeseburgers, French fries and two small drinks; one Mountain Dew and one Root Beer.

After finishing their meal, Honoka and Maki were getting ready to leave for the day. The orange haired girl said smiling at Umi and Eli, "Thanks for going on a double date with me and Maki you guys! Umi smiled at Honoka and said, ""You and Maki are very welcome Honoka." Maki smiled as she and Honoka were holding hands, "We'll see you guys later." She would ask turning to her girlfriend, "Ready to go babe?" Honoka smiled at her Maki, "Ready when you are babe." The two girl shared a tender kiss before waving goodbye to Umi and Eli, who were smiling at them. Umi said as she knew it was time to go too, "I guess we should get ready to go too." Eli would ask, "Umi, would it be alright for me spend more time with you at your house for tonight?" Umi smiled at her girlfriend, "Of course it'd be be alright Eli." Umi had called her mother, letting her know she and Eli were ready to leave. She had picked them up drove them back at the Sonoda house, where Eli spent the night, sleeping in Umi's room with her girlfriend.


End file.
